What is the least common multiple of 10 and 40? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(10, 40) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 10 and 40. We know that 10 x 40 (or 400) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 40 until we find a number divisible by 10. 40, So, 40 is the least common multiple of 10 and 40.